From Weird to Sophisticated
by Hydra7
Summary: Might change the title. Jinx finds herself waking in the Phantomhive Manor. She has to learn how to be proper before Elizabeth comes to see Ciel.


I was asleep. Perfectly asleep, content...and I woke up to the sound of somebody's voice.

"Who are you, miss?" They said. I opened my eyes and looked at the person. For a moment, I didn't register who it was, but I focused.

It was a tall man, dressed in black, with a smile on his face, which creeped me out, and I screamed. I screamed, got out of bed and ran.

I ran and collided straight into a young boy. I got up. "I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Where am I? Please don't hurt me!" I said quickly. The tall man in black helped the young boy up who dusted himself off and looked at me angrily. "Sebastian, who is this girl?" He asked. "I do not know, Young Master, she appeared while I was cleaning one of the guest rooms." He said. I was huddled in the corner, wondering if I was going to die, or be tortured, or worse. The man in black walks towards me.

And held his hand out for me. "Miss, I do not wish harm unless my master wishes it. It appears he doesn't for now." He said. I looked at him with tired, tearful eyes. "I-I-I-I" I stuttered. The man simply stood there with his hand out. So to be polite, possibly avoid being cut in half, I took it and allowed him to help me up. I looked at the boy.

He looked familiar. He looked like a popular anime character and a character in one of MY personal favorite animes, Black Butler. I looked at the man. What did he call him...?  
Sebastian.

I turned to the boy. He had an eyepatch, a walking stick, and a beautiful ring on his thumb with a blue gem.

Needless to say I got nervous. My otaku brain didn't go to "Oh this is cosplay!" or any of that. I blurted out "Are you Ciel Phantomhive?!"

The boy stood there for a moment, staring, and then he nodded. "Yes." He simply answered. I blinked several times and I realized something.

I knocked into the Head of the Phantomhive Household, who has a DEMON BUTLER and can simply order him to kill me and I would be a goner. I went silent. Without control I said, "I am so sorry I knocked you down, sir. It was not intended, and I never meant harm." I gained control and continued in my content, calm voice, though inside I was freaking out, and hoping he doesn't take off his eyepatch, and say "Sebastian, kill her."

"I don't know why I am here, I don't know how I got here, and I will leave if you wish me to." Ciel looked at me judgmentally. "She has surprisingly good manners for a girl dressed like that." He said. I looked down at myself.

I was in my low-cut tank top and underwear.

My manners were gone, my cool was gone, my calm was gone, I screamed and zoomed down the hall into a random room and slammed the door, red in the face, ready to puke and then bawl my eyes out. "Why why why why why why me, why me..."

"Are you alright?" Sebastian said.

I looked at him like a deer in headlights. "NO! I'm confused, I'm was almost naked in front of Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, and I don't know if you're gonna kill me, and I don't know how I got here, and I'm scared, okay?!" I wailed. Sebastian motioned his hands to quiet down. "Calm down, miss...we will find you some clothes to wear." "I will NOT come out of this room until I have clothes on!" I demanded. I covered my mouth. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sound so demanding..." "It's alright." Sebastian said. He went to the closet. "I'm certain we have suitable clothes for you."

I was surprisingly comfortable in this dress. He didn't pull the corset too tight, because I fainted as soon as it was on the appropriate tightness. I looked at myself. "...I look cute..." I said. Sebastian wasn't there anymore.

I wandered out. Walked into a random room and I recognized it.

Ciel's office or whatever. I blinked and backed out of it, turned and yelped as I saw Ciel face to face with me, I tripped and fell. "Clumsy, aren't you?" He said. I got up. "Y-yes...speaking of which, are you alright? I crashed into you pretty hard..." I said. Ciel looked taken aback. "I'm fine." He said in a rough voice and walked inside his office. "Come in here."

Needless to say...I was scared.


End file.
